The Administrative Core provides fundamental scientific and fiscal oversight of Projects 1-3 and of the Clinical Genetics Core in an overall effort for successful execution of the experimental plan. A major goal of this Core is to ensure that there is a robust subject recruitment plan and good communic'ation, both internally within DGAP and externally with collaborating investigators. To this end, it serves to assist in the coordination and workflow among the Projects and Cores. Various policy decisions ranging from case prioritization to changes in the experimental plan due to evolving technologies to issues of authorship on DGAP publications are under the purview of the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core is accountable for the annual reporting of progress in DGAP. The Administrative Core also functions to facilitate interaction with the Advisory Committee.